


desperation

by bluezcherry



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Grinding, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Voice Kink, they're both trans imo but branch is pre transition in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluezcherry/pseuds/bluezcherry
Summary: Branch is desperate. Hickory likes to tease him.
Relationships: Branch/Hickory (Trolls)
Kudos: 42





	desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some brickory <3 this is short but hope y'all enjoy :3

Branch moaned, grinding his clit harder against the pillow. He rocked back and forth, wishing he had  _ something _ inside of him, feeling terribly empty.

"Aw, darlin, aren't you the cutest little thing," Hickory teased. His voice dropped to a growl as he murmured, "So  _ desperate." _

Branch whined, half gasping as heat pulsed down his core at Hickory's voice. He bit his lip, swirling his hips to try and get  _ closer. _ He could feel his own slick seep into the pillow as he did.

"C'mon..." Hickory whispered, reaching out and taking Branch's chin, gently swiping at Branch's lips with his thumb. "I wanna hear you."

Branch gasped again, releasing his lip. His next moan was much clearer, but still muffled as Hickory shoved the thumb into Branch's mouth. Branch desperately sucked, trapping it against the roof of his mouth with his tongue. He shuddered when Hickory said with a chuckle, "Boy, you're gonna be naughty tonight, huh?" 

Branch whined again when Hickory pulled his thumb out with a forceful tug and a  _ pop! _ that made his mouth feel too empty. He resisted the urge to bite his lip again, knowing Hickory wanted to hear him.

He kept thrusting, tightening his thighs around the pillow,  _ desperate _ for pressure.

He couldn't take it, he had to come, but he wasn't nearly close enough,  _ please-- _

He was brought out of his haze by a pat on the cheek and a deep chuckle. "Not close enough, hm?" Hickory asked, and Branch blushed, realizing he had been babbling. "Y'know..."

Branch hung onto every word, any plea or admission on the tip of his tongue just to get  _ something,  _ **_please._ **

"...only good boys get to cum."

Branch's heart dropped, even as he twitched and felt himself drip. 

"And you have been  _ naughty." _

Hickory stood, smirking down at Branch. "I don't think you deserve to get rewarded right now."

Branch begged, "Please, no, I'm a good boy, I'll do anything,  _ please..." _

Hickory chuckled, reaching down to pat him on the cheek again. "Now, I gotta set a good example! And bad boys have to be punished." His lighthearted smile suddenly dropped into a stern look. "Now stop moving."

Branch whined, but stuttered his hips to a stop. He could feel his pussy pulsing where he had been trying to get friction, feeling his clit twitch as Hickory continued. 

"See? That's what good boys do! And if you wanna cum, yer gonna have to keep following Daddy's orders, got it?" Branch panted, nodding. His face was suddenly grabbed, cheeks pinched between thumb and forefinger and chin lifted by the other three fingers. "I said,  _ got it?" _ Hickory growled. Branch tried to nod again, but the fingers just got  _ tighter. _

His sex addled brain slowly made the connection... "Yes, Daddy," he breathed, struggling again to not just start moving his hips.

"Good~" Hickory purred, releasing Branch's face. Branch bit his tongue, resisting the urge to just  _ wiggle. _ "Ok, darlin. You can start moving again." Branch desperately pistoned his hips, wanting that friction again, but Hickory simply went "Shhh, shh, slowly. Go slowly now." Reluctantly, Branch slowed, and kept going until he was barely moving, and Hickory said he was at the perfect speed. "Good boy." Branch squirmed in pleasure at the praise, but forced himself to stay slow. 

He  _ was _ a good boy, after all.


End file.
